


Save Me, Part One

by twinsarein



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers he has an unexpected kink after the events of Jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, Part One

Clark storms out of his family's kitchen. "I'm sleeping in the loft tonight!" His angry words hang heavily on the air behind him as he slams out the front door and makes his way across the yard to the barn. Even when he's in his Fortress of Solitude though, he can't settle down.

He tries looking through his telescope, but when he can't find the exact star he wants he raises his hand to hit it, forcing himself to miss at the last second. He might be furious, but he doesn't want to shatter the delicate piece of equipment with his strength. Not really.

He sits at his desk and picks up the book he'd been reading last night, but throws it across the room when he realizes he hadn't marked the last page he'd been on. It makes a good size hole in one board. He looks out the hole sees the book lying on the ground, then he looks towards Lex's castle, seeing nothing except the star strewn sky and the corn rustling in the slight breeze. The release of frustration does make him feel a little better though. He feels bad about the book, but at least it isn't an heirloom.

He starts pacing around the loft. What's it going to take for his father to give Lex a break? The man was so damn stubborn in his prejudices. Clark can't see any reason for them. Lex has done nothing but try to help the town. He's worked so hard to get the factory in the black, he'd gone into business with Lana to preserve an important landmark, and he's saved Clark's life – twice – since coming to town. You'd think that his father would be grateful for that at least. Of course…he doesn't know about the first time. Clark punches the wall, right next to the hole the book had left. This time a whole board comes out and clatters to the ground below. Darn it, he can't even vent his frustration like a normal person.

Clark sighs and throws himself down on the ratty old couch. Dad knows about what Lex had done today though. How Lex had gone into that factory today and saved Clark and his classmates. You'd think that would make his father cut Lex some slack. But no, it didn't. All Clark had wanted to do was go over and check on his friend, maybe thank him for what he did. He hadn't had a chance to do it at the factory, not with his mother clutching him and seeming like she was never going to let go.

Clark still can't believe that Lex had done that – gone into the factory and removing his protection and no other way to defend himself. Lex had almost died trying to protect others. Yeah, Clark had saved him in turn then, but that's what he was supposed to do. He was the strong one, the one with a super thick hide…maybe not today, but usually he was. Lex didn't have any of that to count on. Why had he risked himself like that? Truthfully, that's why Clark had wanted to go see Lex. He wanted to know what had led the other man to do it…to risk everything there was for a person to risk.

Scenes of Lex in the factory start flashing through his mind as he lies there on the couch, one arm flung over his face, the other resting on his stomach. He closes his eyes to better focus on the memories. Lex taking off his Kevlar vest. Lex standing up to a gun wielding Earl, not flinching even when the gun was in his face.

God, it had been so hot the way Lex had protected them all. Hot? Where had that thought come from? Clark tries to turn his mind to other things, but the idea won't be denied. Lex had put himself on the line and saved Clark through his actions. Clark feels something warm coiling in his belly as the thought persists. He rubs his stomach with the hand that's lying on it.

Lex had also looked really good all mussed from his struggle with Earl. Clark gasps softly when his cock starts to harden and lengthen behind the denim of his jeans. It isn't often that Lex is ever seen at anything less than his best. Clark wonders what it would be like to muss Lex up personally, to have his body moving against Clark's bigger one, trying to get free.

Clark swallows as the forbidden thoughts come to his mind, and they make his cock respond even more. The warm curl in his belly from earlier feels like molten lava now. What's going on? He's never felt anything like this before.

The hand that had been on his belly slides down slowly and covers his erection. Clark cries out in shock at the surge of lust that slams through him at the feeling and his hips thrust up into his hand.

Clark brings his other hand down from his face and immediately states to scramble to get his fly open and his pants down. He's not completely sure why this has come on so suddenly, but it's still something he knows how to take care of. A few seconds of super fast jerks and it'll be all over.

Before he really gets started he x-rays the house quickly, checking to make sure his parents won't be coming out to talk to him. That's all he'd need. He sees them both lying in bed, the lights off, so he figures he's safe then.

As he reaches down to take himself in hand, a memory of Lex in the elevator, panting, his mouth slightly open, pops into Clark's head and his cock gives another surge and hardens even more. Thinking about Lex is making him feel this way?! He thinks about Lex again and is rewarded by yet another surge and a bead of wetness appears at the tip of his cock.

Clark reaches down to touch the wetness. That's never happened before. He rubs it into the head of his cock with his thumb and his back bows at the sensation and even more liquid gathers at the tip. He thinks of Lex again and moans. What if Lex were here right now? Clark can't help thinking how jerking off would be different if Lex were the one touching him. He wouldn't be able to go at superspeed, that's for sure. Clark decides that he'd try bringing himself off that way, instead of his usual high speed hand job.

He gives a couple of experimental tugs, but it doesn't feel like anything special. Then he closes his eyes and imagines Lex kneeling beside the couch. Mouth open and panting for him, smaller hand reaching out to cover Clark's, helping him move, finding the right rhythm.

With that image in mind, Clark feels flashes of desire spreading throughout his body, making his hips thrust up into his hand again, his hand moving and twisting on his cock, his own breath panting from between his lips. "That's it, Lex. Yeah, do it like that. Do it more! Sexy! God, you saved me. So sexy. So hot. Do it more, Lex. Harder!"

He isn't going to last long. He knows he isn't. This might be a slower pace than he's used to, but it's so much more intense too. He can feel everything: the skin moving under his palm, the moisture gliding down his length and making it easier for his hand to move, the hairs at the base of his cock tickling his fist. It all feels so good, but he still needs…something. "Lex, do something. Save me, help me. I need…I need…something. Please, help me."

_Rub the head of your cock with your thumb and then scrape over the slit with your nail, Clark._

Clark's awash in sensation. His eyes are closed, his head thrown back against the arm of the couch, and his back is bowed upward. His hand is still moving at the slower pace he'd set for himself at the beginning. He still needs that little extra push over the edge. He doesn't know where that idea came from, but he'll try anything.

He moans out loud as his thumb slips and slides over the head of his cock, the moisture there all slick and slippery. He can feel it building inside him, his balls have drawn up tight, and when he scrapes over his slit with his fingernail, flashes of light go off behind his eyelids. Then he's coming, all over his hands and stomach. His mouth is opening and closing, but the intense orgasm has stolen his voice.

Clark collapses back against the couch gasping and breathing hard. Without looking, or moving overly much, Clark reaches under the couch for his stash of tissues. He opens his eyes and sees all the come covering his hand. Without even thinking about it, he brings his hand to his mouth and licks. Salty bitterness explodes across his tongue and he brings the hand closer and takes another, larger taste.

It's different, but not repulsive, and Clark figures he can live with that. Which is a good thing since he has the feeling it's going to be his flavor of choice in the future. As he grabs a wad of tissues to clean up the rest of the mess he made, Clark thinks he hears the faint sound of a car door closing. It's so quiet though, that he figures he's mistaken, at least until he hears the purr of an expensive engine starting up.

Clark doesn't bother with his x-ray vision. He runs to the two holes he made in the wall earlier and peeks through. Sure enough he spots Lex's newest sports car slowly making its way down the drive. Clark figures the only reason Lex would be going that slowly is that his friend is hoping to leave unnoticed.

Lex had watched him, had seen him masturbate! Clark can't help but wonder what Lex had thought. How long had he been there? Just a second and then he'd turned right around, or had he liked...Oh! The idea that had helped him come...that had been Lex! Clark was sure of it. He didn't use his own name when he talked to himself. He'd been so lost in sensation, the blood roaring in his ears, that he hadn't realized the voice had come from outside him at the time.

Clark watches the taillights grow fainter and contemplates his options. He smiles. Perhaps he'll take a quick trip over to the mansion anyway. His parent's don't need to know, they're fast asleep after all. Of course, it wouldn't do to get there before Lex. Clark slowly starts to tidy up the mess he'd made of his loft earlier. If he does this at normal speed too, then that should be just enough of a time delay before he heads over to the mansion…


End file.
